


Dancing with the Devil

by AnonymousJedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ballroom dance, Dancing, F/M, Professor Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJedi/pseuds/AnonymousJedi
Summary: A student/teacher AU wherein Rey meets Kylo at a ballroom dance class just weeks before her semester begins. On the first day of school, she is shocked and more than a bit uncomfortable to discover that the man she’s been dancing with is in fact her professor. Should she drop his class, or can they both be professional in this unforeseen circumstance? If you're reading this summary, I think you already know where this is headed. There will likely be smut in later chapters. You have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I've never been a fan of AU material. But that changed about a week ago when I finally took the plunge and read some fabulous AU fics that were recommended to me on Tumblr. And well, here we are! This is the beginning of a little something that has been rattling around in my brain for days and I just had to get it out. Enjoy!

“Ugh, _really_ Rey? Ballroom dancing?” Finn asked with a teasing whine. His face contorted in a failed effort to suppress his judgement.

“Oh shut up!” she retorted playfully.

Finn winced. “You know I would do anything for you peanut, but there’s no way I’d be caught dead in some dance class.”

Poe laughed, clearly amused by their exchange as he eavesdropped from the kitchen. The three of them shared a small two-bedroom place with their friend Rose and Poe’s dog BeeBee. They all got along quite well for the most part, though Rey often wondered how long the illusion of harmony could last when she knew that Finn was completely ignorant to the fact that Rose had a massive crush on him. Rey made a point to steer clear of any relationship drama, but if she were to be honest, nothing could compare to the bromance that was Finn and Poe. The two did everything together. It was both heartwarming and completely sickening.

“Okay, I get the message!” Rey conceded, holding her chin high in mock defiance. “I have no problem going alone since my friends are so incredibly _laaame_.” Rose had just started a new job that often kept her tied up in the evenings, otherwise Rey knew she would’ve been more than willing to accompany her.

Rey wandered into the bedroom to retrieve the pair of heels she was planning on taking and when she returned to the living room, Poe was standing beside Finn waiting for her with his arms crossed.

“Hey Rey, what do cars do at the disco?” he asked with a smug expression plastered on his face.

 _Oh god, here we go…_ Rey rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, what?” she asked unenthusiastically.

“Brake dance.”

Finn snorted at the punchline as Rey glanced back and forth between the two men with a blank expression. “You’re both idiots,” she informed them, throwing her purse over her shoulder as she made for the door.  

“Have fun!” Finn called after her.

“I’ll see you guys later!” she yelled back. As much as her friends loved to give each other a hard time, they really did have the best of intentions. They kept tabs on each other like some sort of makeshift family, which worked out well given that none of them could fully support themselves yet.

Poe was the closest to being self-sufficient. He’d just started interning as an aerospace engineer after the four of them had graduated from university together last spring. Finn was still looking for a full-time teaching gig, and he had a couple of odd jobs working with kids in the meantime. Rey and Rose had both opted to go to graduate school, and they had just a couple of weeks left until their first term started. Rose wanted to be some kind of counselor or therapist. Losing her sister at a young age had instilled within her a real passion for helping people deal with trauma.

Rey often felt like the oddball of the group. The creative. The tinkerer. Her major was industrial design, and she thought it was simply the perfect marriage of mechanics and artistry. She loved the challenge of willing something into existence through a series of sketches and calculations. It never grew old.

Niima University had a wonderful art department, and with recommendations from her undergraduate professors, it hadn’t been difficult to secure a spot in their graduate program. Rey was on very good terms with the faculty. She was everything you could ask for in a student. Diligent, prompt, responsible, and endlessly curious.

However Rey had a tendency to let school consume her life. She loved learning, and if it weren’t for her friends constantly dragging her out to have fun, she might’ve been something of a loner. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the company of others, simply that she was quite content within the confines of her own head. But that needed to change.

Ballroom dancing was something that Rey had been wanting to learn since she was a young girl, so when she’d seen a flyer advertising a free class at the rec center on Wednesday nights, Rey decided to live out that childhood fantasy. Who knows, she might end up hating it, but you never know unless you try, right?

Rey decided to walk to the recreation center. It was only a mile or so down the road and Niima was a relatively safe college town. Plus she enjoyed the fresh scent of summer in the mild evening air.

* * *

 

There were probably around thirty people scattered around the room when Rey arrived. There was a woman with a clipboard standing in the doorway asking for names and contact information. Rey wasted no time in dropping her purse against the wall and putting on her heels after signing in. As 6 o’clock approached, people began to congregate near the center of the room.

A tall, elegant woman with lavender hair stepped forward. She wore a black dress, which only accentuated her already apparent dancer’s body. “Hello everyone, thank you so much for coming,” she greeted. “My name is Amilyn Holdo, but you can call me Aime or Miss Holdo. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” She proceeded to tell about her background in dance and explained that the class would cater to all experience levels, ranging from the complete novice to the seasoned professional.

“These first couple weeks might seem a bit slow for those of you that have done this before, but it’s always good to revisit the fundamentals. I’ll do my best to see that everyone gets something worthwhile out of their time here.”

Rey immediately took a liking to Miss Holdo. Her passion for dance was infectious.  

“Alright, everyone find a partner and we’ll begin with establishing a basic frame and learning to walk together. It may sound silly, but believe me when I tell you the last thing you want is someone stepping on your toes.”

Rey glanced around the room and bit her lip shyly. There were several couples who came together and immediately paired off, which seemed like an unfair advantage to Rey. She was trying to scope out her options when the broad form of a stranger appeared before her.

“Hello,” said a low, rumbling voice. “Would you like to be partners?”

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at the man before her. That had been much easier than she expected.

“Umm sure,” she replied politely, accepting his hand as he led her to an open space towards the front of the room. He was maybe seven to ten years her senior, Rey guessed, and tall- _very_ tall- with long ebony hair. Rey didn’t normally find long hair attractive on men, but somehow with his very distinct features, it worked in his favor.

The man dropped her hand once they’d settled into their space on the dance floor.

“I’m Kylo by the way.” It wasn’t until he introduced himself that Rey realized she’d been studying him very carefully.

“I’m Rey,” she said with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Rey.”

Holdo’s voice prevented them conversing any further. “Alright, I’d like everyone to face their partner.” Rey turned and found herself at eye level with Kylo’s chest. _Jesus_ , he was tall.

“Ladies, place your right hand in the gentleman’s left, and then drape your left hand over their shoulder with your elbow out, like so.” The woman demonstrated proper hand placement and Rey craned her neck to get a good look at what she was doing. Luckily there were mirrors on both sides of the room, which helped with visibility.

Rey’s hand was practically swallowed up by Kylo’s much larger one. And she could feel the solid form beneath the fabric of his turtleneck as soon as she touched him. The man was an enigma. His bookish appearance was a stark contrast to his obviously athletic build.

“Very good,” Holdo praised as she glanced around the room. “Now, gentlemen,” she called out. “Bring your right hand to rest on your partner’s back, just under the shoulder blade. Don’t grip her- just brace her using your thumb and forefinger.”

Kylo embraced her as instructed and Rey instantly felt dwarfed by his thick arms.  

“Stand tall. Shoulders back. Elbows up. Excellent job everyone. This is your ‘frame’. And that’s exactly what a proper hold should be- supportive, but very light, not gripping.”  

“So far so good,” Kylo muttered under his breath jokingly.

Rey smiled at his attempt to keep things lighthearted. She had a very good feeling about this.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns to waltz and Kylo is enigmatic as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More setup. It'll be a bit of a slow burn.

“Have you ever done this before?” Rey asked quietly in between Holdo’s instruction.

Kylo met her eyes and his jaw shifted nervously as if he had to think about his response. He eventually shook his head slightly without saying a word.

Okay, so he wasn’t talkative. Interesting. Rey wondered what had brought a man like him to this class. If he was trying to meet someone, he wasn’t doing a very good job of putting himself out there. Of course it was incredibly narrow-minded to assume the only reason someone might attend a ballroom dance class was to find love. Maybe he already had. For all she knew, Kylo could have a fiancée. Perhaps he was trying to surprise her with some smooth moves at their wedding. Or maybe, like Rey, he was just curious and wanted to learn something new. She decided not to press the matter for the time being, since Kylo didn’t seem to be particularly forthright.

“I’ve never danced before either,” Rey admitted softly, hoping that maybe her own ineptitude would help boost his confidence. They were in this together.

“Alright class,” Amilyn’s voice interrupted. “Before we get into tonight’s lesson- which is the waltz- we will need to learn how to lead and follow with a basic walk.” There were a few disinterested groans which Holdo promptly ignored. “Remember that your weight should always be on one foot or the other- never evenly distributed between the two. This makes it easier to figure out what you should be doing at any given moment. Ladies, I’d like you to close your eyes.”

Rey took a breath and let her eyelids fall shut. Suddenly she was completely dependent on Kylo to keep her upright. Luckily his muscular form was more than equipped to do so. 

“Gentlemen, please shift your weight gently from foot to foot. Your partner should be able to feel that subtle transfer of energy. So long as you give her a clear indication of where your weight is at all times, she’ll be able to follow anything you do, like magic.”

Kylo glanced down at the woman in his arms. _Rey_ , he reminded himself of her name as he committed her sweet face to memory. She was young. Well, younger than him. Probably early to mid-twenties. Not that it mattered. Kylo was merely pleased to have found a partner that wasn’t an elderly old woman, which he had previously assumed the class would primarily consist of.

Rey had her eyes shut, and felt impossibly content as she swayed in place to match Kylo’s rhythm. It was odd, being in a stranger’s arms and becoming attuned to their presence without one’s sense of sight. Yet there was something undeniably pleasant about it as well. It was as if Rey’s whole world had been stripped away and she had to rely solely on some invisible force to guide her. She smiled at how poetic that sounded and when she finally opened her eyes, Rey found Kylo staring down at her curiously.

Holdo guided the class through a basic box step which, as she reminded them several times, was ‘the foundation of the waltz’. With the exception of a few stumbles, Rey and Kylo were more or less able to find their footing without a hitch.

“One, two three. One, two three. Fall, rise, rise. Fall, rise, rise.” Miss Holdo was an expert multitasker. She counted out the triple-time rhythm very clearly for everyone as she went around the room making corrections as needed.

Rey was slightly stunned when the woman popped up in her periphery. She and Kylo had established a fairly successful rhythm, but it still felt incredibly unnatural and took every ounce of concentration she had available.

Holdo nudged Kylo’s elbow up with her index finger and gave Rey a kind smile.    

“I know it’s hard dear, but try not to look at your feet while you’re dancing,” she encouraged gently. “You know the steps, but I want you to _feel_ where you’re being led. Chin up. Let your partner see that pretty face of yours.”

Rey tried to play off her embarrassment with a shy smile, but she could feel the color rising in her cheeks as she lifted her gaze up towards Kylo. His own expression was difficult to read. Thankfully he was probably too deep in concentration to notice something so trivial as her blush.  

After a few more minutes of practice, Holdo announced that it was time to switch partners. When there were some objections, she proceeded to explain the importance of adaptability in social dancing. “It is also customary to thank one’s partner after a dance, regardless of their skill level or how much you enjoyed dancing with them. Proper etiquette is of the _upmost_ importance in the ballroom.”

Rey turned back to Kylo as a bunch of half-hearted thanks could be heard muttered around the room.

“Thank you for the dance, Rey.” His voice was low but sincere.

“Thank _you_.” Rey half-curtsied playfully but immediately regretted it when she saw Kylo’s blank expression. She must’ve looked like a total idiot.

* * *

 

Kylo was a dream compared to most of Rey’s other partners throughout the evening. He was no Gene Kelly by any means, but at least he had rhythm and a strong frame. Rey had her toes stepped on by some big-footed jock who was clearly only there at the will of his girlfriend. And some creepy middle-aged man had let his hand slip _way_ below her shoulder blade. But by the end of class, Rey had four new dance moves under her belt and nothing could erase the giddy grin from her face. It was only the first day, but Rey could see that ballroom dancing was already more than living up to her expectations. She couldn’t wait until the day she was gliding around the floor with ease.

Rey reached up and wiped the sweat from her brow as she made her way over to the far side of the room where she had dropped her purse. She leaned against the wall and slumped down until she was sitting on the floor. It may not have felt like much of a workout at the time, but her feet were killing her.

Rey began taking her heels off when she suddenly felt eyes on her. She glanced to her right and found Kylo discretely looking in her direction. He had his foot propped up on a chair as he leaned over to tie his shoe. His fluffy black hair was hanging down loose, partially covering his face, but she could see his dark eyes clearly enough.

“See you next week?” Kylo asked. Rey wasn’t sure whether he really cared that she would be there, or if he was just searching for something to say because she’d caught him staring. Regardless, she felt herself smile.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she replied with enthusiasm.

Kylo nodded curtly, finished tying his shoe and left without another word. _Hmm_. Rey shrugged at his curious behavior, but her eyes followed his tall form all the way out the door.

* * *

 

“So _how was it_?!” Rose asked eagerly when she heard her friend walk through the door.

Rey scurried into the living room and kicked off her shoes. “Oh Rose,” she tossed her purse down on the couch with a dreamy sigh. “It was _so_ much fun!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Finn and Poe give their roommate a hard time. Rey ignores them but finds herself more and more intrigued by the tall, dark, mysterious man in her dance class.

“Tell me everything,” Rose insisted.

“Well, I learned to waltz,” Rey boasted playfully as she headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she was until the cool, refreshing liquid trickled down her throat, and suddenly Rey felt more like someone who had trekked through a scorching desert than someone who had just come from a dance class. She downed a full glass and immediately filled the cup again.

“Ooooh, fancy. So was it fun- dancing with strangers I mean? I can’t decide if that’s romantic or weird. Was it weird?” Rose scrunched her nose thoughtfully as she began to ramble.

Rey chuckled at her inquiry. “I don’t know…” she contemplated, trying to put the experience to words. “It’s not as uncomfortable as you’d think it would be. And the instructor is great. The way she explains things makes it seem like dancing is so much more than just moving your body through space. She makes it almost… _otherworldly_ somehow. It’s hard to explain.” Rey sipped her second cup of water distractedly as she realized just how much she’d learned in a matter of hours, and a new kind of thirst developed within her. Even with so brief an introduction to the world of ballroom dance, she was already hooked and hungry for more.  

“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you,” Rose apologized, collapsing into a cross-legged position on the couch. “Sounds like you had a good time though.”

“I did,” Rey admitted, abandoning her glass in the sink before joining her friend in the living room. “So how was work?”

Rose had just started a new job as a secretary in a therapist’s office. “Eh, pretty boring,” she muttered indifferently. “Aside from interviewing a potential new patient, I spent most of the evening on paperwork. I would’ve much rather been out having fun with you.”

The two girls chatted until they were interrupted by the familiar sound of Finn and Poe’s voices. The dynamic duo burst through the front door around 11pm after seeing a movie.

“Hey!” Finn greeted them.

“So how was the ‘dancing’?” Poe wasted no time in tormenting Rey, wiggling his hips sardonically.

“As a matter of fact, it was _lovely_ ,” Rey informed them, crossing her arms with stubborn insistence.  

“Yeah, I bet,” Finn remarked with a teasing smirk. “So what’s his name?”

“Ooooh.” The men high-fived as if the insinuation were somehow clever and not completely demeaning and derivative.  

“You guys are so immature,” Rose criticized, seemingly unamused by their banter. However she immediately turned to Rey and grabbed her friend’s arm. “Wait, but- _were_ there any cute guys?” she whispered with a sheepish burst of curiosity.  

Rey just shook her head in amusement at the motley group of people she considered her best friends. They were acting like a bunch of bored teenagers desperate for gossip.

“I don’t know, I didn’t notice,” she finally answered, eager to shut them up.

“Oh come on. You didn’t notice if any of the men you danced with were _attractive_?” Rose wasn’t buying it.

“None of them were my type, that’s all I’m saying,” Rey retorted shortly. “Look, it was a _dance_ class, not a single’s mixer. Can we just drop it already?”

“Defensive. Interesting…” Poe muttered with narrowed eyes, rubbing his chin.

“She’s definitely hot for someone,” Finn confirmed, scrutinizing her flushed expression.

Rey promptly excused herself from the conversation and went to take a shower. It wasn’t until she was towel-drying her hair awhile later that Kylo popped into her mind. Specifically his full head of luscious locks. 

 _No. Don’t go there,_ she chastised herself, knowing she was letting her friends get in her head.   _Damn them and their incessant mocking of her love life- or lack thereof._

Rey wasn’t the type to swoon over a man’s appearance, but she’d be lying if she said that Kylo didn’t pop into her thoughts more than once over the course of the next week.

* * *

 

In her excitement for the class, Rey unintentionally arrived at the Rec Center a bit early the following week, and she was surprised to find Kylo was already there talking with the instructor. He had his arms crossed casually and looked to be incredibly at ease until Rey walked in. 

“Hello dear, welcome back!” Holdo greeted her happily- interrupting whatever conversation she’d been previously engaged in.

“Hi,” Rey smiled at Amilyn. She met Kylo’s eyes briefly before making her way over to one of the chairs where she could sit down and change into the proper footwear. Kylo was wearing a black sweater over a blue button down and he made the 'well-read intellectual' look more appealing than it had any right to be. But Rey quickly shoved that thought aside as idiotic and superfluous. 

Holdo put on some soft music to combat the unnatural quietness of the room as they waited for the rest of the class show up. “Why don’t the two of you practice what we went over last week?” Amilyn glanced back and forth between her two students, as if she were bending them to her will with her eyes.

“Yeah sure,” Kylo muttered, holding out his hand as invitation. Rey crossed the room found herself in his arms before she even knew what was happening. Muscle memory was a very real thing, she realized as they quickly reestablished a proper hold. Rey had to remind herself to stand a bit taller than normal and push her shoulders back. 

Holdo watched as Kylo led them through the series of steps she’d taught last class. While he may not have been a dancer, the man had an excellent knack for retaining things, which came in handy in a variety of situations, including ballroom dance it would seem. 

“Try varying the direction of your steps on the downbeats,” she challenged. “It’ll help you travel across the floor rather than limiting yourself to such a narrow perimeter.”  

Kylo obliged and Rey felt ridiculously elegant being whisked around the room in graceful arcs. Holdo was right- there was something almost magical about being able to sense where your partner was leading you through the subtle transfer of energy between bodies. It was a strangely intimate phenomenon that Rey hadn't quite wrapped her head around yet. 

Holdo beamed. “You’re a natural, Ben. It must run in the family.” She gave him a soft smile and as the woman turned and walked away, Rey was besieged by a flood of questions. _They knew each other? Why the hell had she called him 'Ben'? And what did his family have to do with his dancing abilities?_ The bewilderment must’ve been evident on her face because her normally silent and unreadable partner quickly took pity on her.

“My given name is Ben,” he explained as if he could somehow read her mind. “But I much prefer Kylo. It’s what most people call me.”

Rey nodded as if that somehow clarified his entire existence, when in fact it only raised more questions.

“I didn’t realize you knew Holdo...” she remarked, hoping she wasn’t treading too far into his personal life. Rey was only trying to make sense of things.

“We go way back,” Kylo admitted. “I only agreed to come to class if she promised not to give me a hard time. I can neither confirm nor deny that there were threats involved.”

Rey grinned. “I see. So did she coax you into doing this, or are you here of your own free will?”

Kylo paused as a familiar look of deep concentration overtook his face. He glanced down at Rey with a furrowed brow as he considered his response. The reason for his attendance was twofold, and in all honesty, he wasn’t eager to divulge either motive. So he went with the lesser of two evils and chose the sob story over the incredibly pretentious reality.

“My mother was a dancer,” Kylo explained flatly as he decreased the size of his steps so that they could talk and dance without becoming overly winded. “Not _professional_ or anything-“ he amended. “It was just a serious hobby of hers through the years.”

“Oh I see. _Was_?” Rey questioned gently, her expression expectantly forlorn.

“She passed about a year ago,” Kylo confirmed, his gaze shifting away momentarily. 

Rey instantly regretted pressing him for information. “I’m so sorry to hear that,” she professed softly.

Kylo tried his best to shrug it off as if he weren’t bothered by it. “So anyway, I guess this is some pathetic, subconscious attempt to honor her memory...”

“It’s not pathetic,” Rey insisted, shaking her head reassuringly. “It’s _sweet_. I’m sure your mom would be proud.” She smiled up at Kylo with sincerity as the music came to an end. Neither of them had noticed the steady flow of people trickling into the room as they danced.

As Kylo released her, Rey lost her balance slightly and stumbled over his toes. “Sorry!” she mouthed with an embarrassed laugh.

“It’s fine,” he assured her, probably having felt little more than a light pressure upon his foot given their difference in both size and weight. “Thank you for the dance Rey.” 

“Thank you, _Ben_ ,” she taunted with a mischievous glint in her eye. Rey wasn't sure what came over her and almost stunned even herself by the flirtatious tone of her voice. 

Kylo cocked his head but she couldn’t tell if he was irritated by her deliberate use of a name he clearly detested or if he was just unused to being teased.

“Alright fine.  _Kylo_ ,” she corrected before darting off to check her phone before the class started.

* * *

 

By the end of the night, Rey had learned two things. The first was the foxtrot. And the second, was the fact that she was undeniably attracted to Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my silly little fic! Next time, Rey will find out the hard way what Kylo does for a living... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school. Some more plot buildup. Rey and Kylo haven't actually done anything wrong... yet. *wink wink* But Rey is still going to have a hard time navigating through what comes next.

Before she could even fret over what, if anything, she should say to Kylo on her way out, Rey was unexpectedly pulled aside by Holdo.

“Excellent work today. Are you enjoying the class, dear?”

Rey wondered how old Amilyn was. It was difficult to tell with her colored hair. She looked great, but her elegance, wisdom and word choice often seemed to reflect that of someone beyond her apparent age.

“Yes, very much!” Rey responded enthusiastically as she drew her purse over her shoulder.

Amilyn smiled. “Good, because I have a proposition for you.”

Rey couldn’t imagine what she was going to say.

“As you know I have my own studio in town. I’m starting a new performance class next week and well, logistically, I need one more couple in order to hold the class. It would run through mid-December and culminate in a performance at the annual dance festival in town. I was wondering if you might be interested…” she paused hopefully.

Rey was completely taken aback. “I- I don’t know what to say,” she admitted honestly, at a loss for words. “I appreciate that you thought of me, but I only just started dancing. Surely I’m not anywhere near suited to perform.”

“Well that’s what the class is for,” Holdo retorted gently. “You seem to be a quick learner Rey, so I wanted to invite you to participate- free of charge- if you’re interested. But of course it’s up to you.”

As terrifying as it was to consider dancing in front of people, Rey couldn’t help but love the idea of throwing herself into the challenge.

“I think I’d like to try it,” she agreed excitedly. However her expression faltered just as quickly. “But, I don’t have a partner…”

“Nonsense.” Holdo waved off the issue as if it were trivial. “Ben!” she called over her shoulder, motioning for him to join the conversation.

Kylo visibly cringed at the use of that name, but made his way over to where they were standing nonetheless.

“How would you feel about joining my performance team with Rey as your partner?” Holdo awaited his answer with a slightly amused expression on her face, as if she were daring him to turn down the offer. 

He could’ve crawled under a rock. Kylo clenched his jaw as he withheld the few choice words he had for mother’s friend.

_No fucking way. Absolutely not._

_I’m not going to dance in front of people._

_I didn’t sign up to make a fool of myself._

But he didn’t say any of that because Rey was standing right there staring back at him, clearly just as uncomfortable but equally hesitant to say no.

“Okay,” the word came out of his mouth before Kylo had a chance to overthink it and Rey’s eyes widened in surprise.  

This was really happening. They were going to be dance partners.

* * *

 

Rey was brimming over with excitement the rest of the evening.

“Okay, you have been positively giddy ever since you got home. _What_ is going on?” Rose demanded later that night.

Rey, who was lounging on her bed in sweats and tank top, glanced up from her laptop as Rose entered the bedroom they shared. She couldn’t hide the smile that overtook her lips at her friend’s observation. “It’s nothing... There’s just _this guy_ in my class that I can’t get out of my head.” She shoved her computer aside, focusing on their impending and now unavoidable conversation.

Rose positively lit up. “I knew it! Why didn’t you say anything _last_ week?!” She shoved Rey’s shoulder playfully as she sat down on the bed beside her.

Rey chuckled. “Oh please. I wasn’t about to give Finn and Poe the satisfaction of knowing they were right.”

Rose could understand that. “Okay, fair enough. But it’s just us now, so do tell!”

Rey chewed her bottom lip for a moment before sighing in concession. “Okay well, he’s older,” she admitted. “I mean, not drastically or anything, but definitely in his thirties,” Rey clarified.

“Ah, so he’s got that whole ‘I’m-old-enough-to-have-my-life-together-but-young-enough-to-still-be-extremely-attractive’ vibe going on?” Rose asked with a dreamy sigh. “Girl, I totally get it. Men under thirty are complete and utter buffoons. Just look at our housemates.”

Rey quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, making her roommate blush.

“Okay, you _know_ how I feel about Finn, but he and Poe could definitely use some refinement.” They laughed wholeheartedly in unison. “Sorry, I interrupted. Go on!” Rose encouraged, eager to hear more.

“Well, he’s nothing at all like what I ever expected to be attracted to. Very…” she searched for a word to describe Kylo but couldn’t find anything that was quite right. “Very _bookish_ , but not in an off-putting way. Like, you can tell that he’s really intelligent and you just want to get inside his head because he’s not very talkative.”

“Mmm, so cryptic nerd? Interesting,” Rose posited, trying to paint herself a mental picture of this mystery man. “What does he look like?”

“Tall. Light skin. Not _buff_ , but he’s…” Rey had to remind herself to breathe as she tried to find a way to describe his strangely muscular form. “ _Built_. Strong and just, well, _perfect_. Ugghhh,” she groaned in frustration. “And he has the most gorgeous black hair and dark brooding eyes… I mean, it’s like something straight out of a Jane Austin novel.”

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you this worked up over a man. You’re _totally_ into him.”

“I am not- I just…” Rey wanted to deny it, but she didn’t have the heart to lie. “Look, I hardly know anything about the guy and I’m sure he’d never be interested.”

“You don’t know that. Don’t make assumptions,” Rose insisted optimistically. “So does Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome have a name?”

Rey smiled to herself, opting to forego trying to explain the frankly ridiculous fact that he had not one, but _two_ names. “Ben. His name is Ben.”

* * *

 

The first day of school rolled around much sooner than Rey would’ve liked. On Monday morning, she woke to the faint sound of her phone buzzing on her nightstand. With a tired yawn she reached over to switch off the alarm and smiled as her weary eyes were met with a collection of warm sunbeams slipping through the blinds.  

Rey stretched lazily and forced herself to her feet so that she could get ready for the day ahead.

Her first class was one of the general requirements for her program. History of Art in the 19th-21st Centuries. Rey didn’t have a strong opinion on the subject either way, she was just grateful that she didn’t have to be on campus before 10am.  

As she stepped into the modest-sized lecture hall, Rey was met with the backs of heads she didn’t recognize. It was strange to be attending the same university she’d just graduated from. Everything was familiar and yet somehow completely new all at the same time. It was like rebooting your life halfway, and Rey decided that a fresh start would be a good thing for her. Shifting the weight of the bag on her shoulder, she scoped out a seat towards the middle of the room.

Once settled, she glanced down at her phone. It was only 9:55 and Rey was impressed that she’d managed to make it not only on time, but early.

“Hey, so do you know who’s teaching this class?” The guy sitting a few seats down from her leaned over and asked with curiosity. “It was still ‘tbd’ when I registered.”

Rey shook her head. “I’m not sure,” she admitted with an apologetic shrug. It wasn’t uncommon for instructors to be switched around right up until the day they started teaching though. A small part of her hoped it was someone she’d recognize from her undergraduate years.

Her classmate nodded, accepting that they’d just have to wait and find out. “I’m Mitaka, by the way.” He extended a hand to introduce himself.

“That’s an interesting name,” Rey commented with a smile.

“It’s uh, actually my last name,” he confessed with slight embarrassment. “If you knew my first, you’d understand why I prefer it.”

Rey grinned, shaking his hand and deciding to spare him the humiliation of asking. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Mitaka. I’m Rey.”

The class settled into their seats as ten o’clock drew nearer. Rey leaned over to pull a pen and notepad from her backpack, completely ignorant to the fact that their teacher had finally entered the room.  

“Good morning class,” said a vaguely familiar voice.

Rey brushed the hair out of her face as she glanced up toward the podium. And when she did, she could feel her chest constrict and the color drain from her cheeks. She blinked her eyes a few times in utter disbelief. It was _him_. She couldn’t believe it. Of all the people on planet Earth, Kylo was her professor.

Rey slumped back in her seat, as if that would somehow make her less visible.

“Hey, are you alright?” Mitaka whispered, no doubt noticing the incredibly obvious change in demeanor.

“Hmm?” Rey promptly snapped out of her daze as she forcefully shifted her attention to her classmate.

“ _Me_? Oh yeah. I just- I uh, forgot to eat breakfast this morning and got a little lightheaded. I’ll be fine though,” she lied, turning her attention back to the man at the front of the room. The man she had gushed to her roommate about like an idiot mere days ago.

“My name is Professor Ren,” he announced as he wrote his contact information on the board.  

Rey’s pulse quickened, feeling as if the walls were closing in around her. If she were sitting on the aisle, she would’ve bolted from the room while he had his back turned. But that wasn’t an option. Instead, she’d just have to silently pray that he wouldn’t notice her.

“Welcome to Art History 603.”

Kylo turned around, glancing around the room and taking in the sea of faces before him. As if by some cruel stroke of fate, his eyes landed right on her and Rey stopped breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm surprised this fic has gotten any attention at all tbh. But I love the student/teacher trope and couldn't resist putting my own spin on it. Stick around to see how these fools react to finding themselves in such unexpected positions ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey deals with an uncomfortable situation to the best of her ability.

After a brief forty-minute introductory lecture, Professor Ren dismissed his class a bit earlier than intended. Kylo watched discretely as Rey hastily gathered her things and filed out of the room amongst all the other students. She had very deliberately averted her eyes throughout the entirety of his talk on naturalism, and something about her demeanor just didn’t sit right.

It had been a bit of a surprise to see her familiar face in his classroom, to be sure, but Ren couldn’t help but feel slightly disheartened at her reaction. He wished they could’ve laughed it off as a strange coincidence, but instead Rey just looked incredibly uncomfortable.

He should’ve called her out and asked to speak with her. Kylo wasn’t sure what he would say, but he knew that addressing the situation head on would’ve been the mature thing to do. Instead he did nothing, hoping the problem would magically dissolve as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

 

Rey felt dizzy as she burrowed herself into the crowd of her peers exiting the lecture hall. She desperately wanted to disappear in anonymity. Her heart was pounding much too fast as she tried to brush off the awkwardness of recognizing her instructor. _So Kylo was a professor_ … Well that certainly explained his astute and standoffish demeanor. If she weren’t so overwhelmed in embarrassment, Rey was sure she would’ve been thoroughly amused at the realization.

But instead, she just felt like an idiot. If the man had held any shred of respect or admiration for her before, surely it had died the moment he beheld her in his classroom. Rey would never be anything more than an ignorant child in his eyes now, and the thought of enduring an entire semester under his scrutiny was enough to send her straight to the head of the department in order to switch out of the class.

Dr. Calrissian knew Rey well from her undergraduate years, so she was fairly certain he wouldn’t mind if she dropped by his office without an appointment. The sooner she got this whole ordeal sorted out, the better.

Lando’s door was already cracked open, so Rey knocked lightly to announce her presence.

“Come on in,” rang a welcoming voice. “Oh, hello Rey!” Dr. Calrissian greeted her cheerfully. “Welcome back.” Lando was an enthusiastic and somewhat eccentric soul. His unique wardrobe and confident, cheerful demeanor really set him apart from other members of the academic community. He was generally well-liked amongst the student body, but the very mention of his name could often induce eye rolls from other practicing faculty.

Rey stepped inside Dr. Calrissian’s office and closed the door behind her. “Hello sir. Thank you. Do you have a minute to talk?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course! What can I do for you?” Lando inquired, motioning for her to have a seat in the chair across from him.

Rey took a calculated breath.  _You can do this_ , she told herself. “I was hoping to transfer out of a class and thought you might be able to advise me.”

Dr. Calrissian looked surprised as Rey expressed her desire switch out of Art History 603. “You _do_ know that course is a required part of your curriculum, right? What seems to be the problem? Is it a scheduling issue?”

“Umm, well no, not exactly,” Rey muttered awkwardly, suddenly wishing she had taken the time to think this through before impulsively barging into his office. She didn’t want to lie, but she couldn’t exactly cite her attraction to the professor as a credible excuse either. “I’d just prefer to take the class a different day with a different instructor if possible,” Rey admitted.

Lando wasn’t sure what to make of her flustered explanation, but he was considerate in his response nonetheless. “Unfortunately there is only one section of that course being offered this semester- the one that you’re currently enrolled in. I’m afraid that with such a small program, there’s just no reason to offer it at multiple times.”

“Right…” Rey tried her best not to sound overly disappointed.

“Of course there’s always the option of dropping the course entirely, but then you run the risk of falling behind in your graduation requirements. So I really wouldn’t advise that.”

Rey exhaled as calmly as possible. “I understand,” she admitted with a small shrug of acceptance.

Lando smiled sympathetically. “Give it a shot, Rey,” he encouraged. “I think you’ll find that Professor Ren is a very insightful man.” 

Rey nodded, keeping her expression as even as possible as she stood to see herself out. “Alright thanks. I’m sorry to bother you, sir.”

“It’s no trouble at all, dear. Come by anytime.” 

Well, that was that. Rey felt better knowing that she had at least tried to solve the problem. Now it was really just a matter of how to handle the dance lessons. She wasn’t sure whether it would make things more or less awkward if she simply didn’t show up to their next class. Would Kylo think she was flaky and immature or cautious and responsible? 

_Ugghhhhh,_ Rey groaned internally as she shrugged her backpack further over her shoulder and began making her way down the hall. Her attention was almost immediately grabbed by a familiar voice calling her name. _It couldn’t be_... then again, this was his department. Sure enough, Rey turned around to find none other than Kylo- scratch that- _Professor_ Ren, staring back at her. No doubt on his way to his own office. Rey _really_ hadn’t thought this through.

“Hi,” she managed uncomfortably.

“Do you have a moment?” Kylo asked. “I’d like to speak with you.”

Rey nodded, knowing they couldn’t put this off. “Sure,” she agreed. Kylo led the way, fumbling with his keys a moment before unlocking the door to his office and politely motioning for Rey to enter first.

Once inside however, she felt trapped. _What was he going to say?_ Rather than wait to find out, Rey panicked.

“I tried to drop your class,” she blurted anxiously as he shut the door.

Kylo turned and stared at her with a slightly stunned expression as he cleared his throat. “Why, uh- why would you do that?” he asked.

Was he serious? Could he really not see how uncomfortable this situation was?

_Oh…_ Rey realized with a mixture of disappointment and relief. Of course he couldn’t see the problem- because he didn’t _feel_ anything for her. Rey had brought this whole thing upon herself with her childish crush. _I’m an idiot, s_ he thought.

“Rey?” Kylo’s voice brought her back to reality. “Why would you do that?” he repeated, his dark eyes unwavering and intent.

Rey did her best not to get distracted by his intensity. “I just-“ she stumbled over her words, desperately searching for the right thing to say. “I thought it might be… I don’t know- a conflict of interest, or something- since I already knew you outside of school…” she looked down, unable to hold his gaze any longer.  

Kylo considered her answer very carefully as he placed his leather messenger bag on the chair and moved around to the front of his desk. She could practically see him formulating a response as he folded his arms and leaned back on the piece of furniture thoughtfully. He finally nodded. “I understand and appreciate your concerns,” he began. “But one could hardly say that we _know_ each other. Aside from your name and the fact that you dance, I don’t know you from my other students. And I can’t think of anything explicitly prohibiting a teacher and student from receiving external instruction in an unrelated environment.”

Rey just nodded in response. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I just overreacted because I was so surprised,” she pursed her lips. “But it doesn’t matter anyway. Changing my schedule isn’t an option as it turns out, so I guess… I guess you’re stuck with me.” She bit the inside of her cheek nervously, shifting her weight as she forced a sheepish smile.

Kylo picked up on her unease. “Do I make you uncomfortable, Miss Kenobi?”

Rey was caught offguard by his use of her last name. She’d never given him her full name, but surely he’d seen it on the roster for class today. Rey swallowed, realizing she hadn’t yet replied. “No,” she lied plainly, the lump in her throat refusing to go away.

“Good. Then I’m sure we can make it work. Oh and _here_ -” Kylo reached into his bag and presented Rey with a small stack of papers. His expression lightened subtly. 

“What is this?” she asked with confusion. 

“My outline for today’s class. It looked like you were having trouble focusing. I suggest you review those pages before next week.”

Rey’s eyes widened in embarrassment as she hesitantly accepted his notes. “Oh. Thank you, _professor_. I will.”

Rey turned away and darted out the door before he could see the blush rise in her cheeks. It felt odd referring to him that way. Damn it was going to be a long semester…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out to be a much slower burn than I anticipated. But that'll just make the payoff all the sweeter, right? Thanks to those of you sticking around to see what happens!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have their first post-bombshell dance lesson, and Kylo finds himself slightly threatened by a certain ginger-haired teaching assistant.

Rey spent the next several days trying to put Kylo out of her mind. With a little time and distance, she realized just how ridiculous her reaction had been. They were two mature adults, and despite her fleeting attraction toward him, there was absolutely no reason why they couldn’t dance together outside of school. And now that she knew he was her professor, Rey was certain her little crush would quickly fade into nonexistence.  They were clearly in different stages of life after all.

Despite her resolve to make it work, Rey decided it was best not to tell Rose or anyone else about the strange coincidence involving Kylo. It would only raise concerns, and in truth, there was nothing to tell. They weren’t explicitly doing anything wrong.

When the time finally came for her first performance class, Rey walked into _The Resistance_ dance studio with confidence and a determination to enjoy herself. She was doing this for fun after all, and she’d be damned if any man was going to prevent her from living out a childhood dream.

The Professor was already there when Rey arrived. His perfect mop of ebony hair against pale skin stood out in a room full of people. Of course his ridiculous height helped with that too.

 _Stop it_ , Rey warned herself, trying her best not to linger on his appearance. But seriously, how could a man of his size and stature pull off a sweater vest with such appeal? It was unnatural.

“Hello Kylo,” she greeted her partner without hesitation. Rey didn’t want to come across as disrespectful, but she couldn’t openly refer to him as ‘professor’ without raising eyebrows. Surely he would understand that.

“Good evening Rey,” was his simple, muted response.

Holdo wasted no time in getting the class started. She explained that each couple would be learning a different style of dance to perform and introduced everyone to her long-time student and teaching assistant, Armitage Hux.

Rey immediately disliked the man. He had an arrogance about him that radiated from his pristine posture and slicked-back red hair. Yet, by the end of the evening, Hux had managed to charm every woman in the room, including her. He was an undeniably talented dancer and certifiable flirt, which made Kylo want to apologize on behalf of his entire gender. How on Earth could Holdo tolerate such an unwavering barrage of energy and cockiness? He was clearly nothing more than an attention-seeking leech.

While the more dramatic style of something like the pasodoble suited Hux, the man could seemingly switch off his aggressive personality in an instant, giving the illusion of grace in an elegant foxtrot or sultry rumba. It was truly mind-blowing to behold and Rey caught herself staring at him, mesmerized, more than once throughout the evening. After all, it was a welcome distraction from Professor Ren.

Kylo cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Sorry,” Rey mumbled, refocusing on the man who was currently trying to lead her across the floor in a basic eight step. She and Kylo had been assigned the Argentine Tango and Holdo had started them off with the fundamentals before jumping from couple to couple for further instruction.

Rey repeated Amilyn’s words in her head as Kylo led her through the motions. ‘Front step - _one_ \- side step - _two_ \- back step - _three, four_ \- cross step - _five_ \- transfer the weight, back step- _six_ \- side step - _seven_ \- close - _eight_.’

Kylo watched Rey who was looking down at her feet as they danced. Every so often he could see her mouthing the words to herself. Ren almost commented on her lack of faith in his ability to lead, but ultimately refrained because he found her determination enchanting. And the teacher in him couldn’t bear to interrupt a student’s learning process.

“How’s it going you two?” Holdo asked as she approached to coach them further.

“Not bad,” Kylo answered, smiling and looking to Rey for verification. She nodded but remained quiet, which was unusual and didn’t escape her partner’s notice.

“Good, then let’s challenge you a little,” Holdo responded enthusiastically. “I’m going to teach you a short combination.” She motioned for Hux to join them and Kylo’s jaw tightened reflexively as the weasel of a man made his way across the room.

“We’re going to do a basic eight step into some ochos and then twist into a gancho,” Amilyn declared excitedly.

There was a pause of uncertainty as Rey looked sideways to her partner with wide, clueless eyes.

“I have _absolutely_ no idea what any of that means,” Kylo admitted, earning an amused grin from both Rey and their instructor. Holdo wasted no time in demonstrating with Hux and before they knew it, Rey and Kylo were following in their footsteps.

“Very good, now raise your arms, spin her around and pull Rey into you so that her back is to your chest,” Amilyn explained as she watched her students try to replicate what they’d seen.  

“Perfect!” Holdo exclaimed enthusiastically as the two of them stood intertwined. It was impossible for Rey not to notice the rhythmic rise and fall of Kylo’s chest against her back. Her own breathing hitched in his embrace and Rey thought about how silly it was that something as mundane as breathing could feel so incredibly intimate. Luckily her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Holdo’s continuation of the lesson.

“Now Rey, very carefully flick your leg upward, bending from the knee. Just be mindful not to hit your partner.”

She did as she was told as Hux looked on curiously.

“Not bad,” he remarked, “but the movement needs to be more staccato. No hesitation. Here, try on me.” He held out his hand, inviting Rey to join him.

Kylo relaxed his grip on Rey, allowing her to slip away and into Hux’s arms. The redhead pulled her close. Too close for Kylo’s liking, though he wasn’t sure why it bothered him as much as it did.

Hux led Rey in a basic eight step and two forward ochos before twisting her in his arms and pulling her in tight for the gancho.

“There you go. That’s better,” he complimented.  “Once more. Follow my lead and really flick your leg with energy.”

Rey had to admit, as much as Hux came across as a pompous ass, the man could dance. Not to put down Kylo, who was a perfectly competent lead. But it _did_ feel totally different being in the arms of someone more experienced. Rey couldn’t help but smile at her own success. “That’s so fun!” she giggled excitedly.

Ben unknowingly clenched his fist at his side as he watched. For some reason, seeing his partner dance with another man made him more insecure and uptight than it should.

Class ended soon after and Holdo thanked everyone for coming. Rey practically skipped all the way over to where she’d left her bag in the foyer. She couldn’t suppress the smile on her face even as she changed shoes. Kylo, however, appeared less than amused.

“You okay?” Rey asked, noting her partner’s stern expression as they made their way out the door.

“Fine,” Kylo grumbled brusquely as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys.  

Confused by his sudden change in mood, Rey just shrugged, turned on her heel and began walking away. “Okay then. I’ll see you on Friday I guess.”

Ben glanced up to find her retreating down the sidewalk.

“Where are you going?” he demanded with something like concern in his voice.

Rey spun around slowly. “Uh, home?” she replied naively.

“You’re going to _walk_ home at this hour? Alone?”

His distress surprised her, but Rey merely rolled her eyes. “Yes _dad_. It’s perfectly safe,” she jested, shifting the strap of her purse over her shoulder. However, as soon as she met Kylo’s serious eyes, Rey immediately felt weird about what had just come out of her mouth. She wasn’t sure why she’d said it, or how he’d take it.

As usual, Kylo’s expression was difficult to decipher. They stood in silence for a moment before he unlocked his car with the remote. “Are you sure you don’t need a ride?”

It _would_ be nice, but Rey couldn’t possibly accept. “I’ll be fine,” she assured him with a soft smile.

Kylo shrugged. “Well if you’re not in class on Friday, I guess I’ll know why.”

Rey couldn’t help but grin at his cynical sense of humor. “I’ll be _fine_ ,” she insisted more confidently. “I promise. Goodnight Professor Ren.”

“Goodnight Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks for your continued support! I am soooo incredibly excited to get back into this story. I was busy finishing up graduate school, moving and settling into my work schedule, so I apologize for not being around. But I'm back and just as eager as ever. 
> 
> I've been dying to introduce Hux into the mix. I can't wait to see what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is confronted with some unexpected news regarding her past. Meanwhile, she and Kylo grapple with their burgeoning feelings both in the classroom and in their dreams.

When Rey arrived home that evening, the house was unusually quiet.

“Hey. Anyone up?” she called out; loud enough to make herself known, but no so loud as to wake anyone who might be sleeping.  

A small pile of mail was waiting for her on the kitchen table, including a large manila envelope with no return address. She couldn’t explain why, but Rey felt slightly sick as she used her thumb to tear open the seal of the mysterious packet. The sound of ripping paper seemed loud in the otherwise noiseless environment.

Rey pulled a small pile of papers from the sleeve and began to read with nothing but confusion painted across her face. To say that she was surprised by the contents would be an understatement. Inside was a letter was from PI Maz Kanata- the detective she’d hired at eighteen in a futile effort to find her long lost parents. After two years of searching with no results, Rey realized she couldn’t afford to sustain the investigation and decided to move on with her life as best she could.

For the most part, she was happy, content in the world she’d created for herself and always looking forward rather than back. But the document in her hand stopped Rey in her tracks. The sheer shock had her stumbling through each sentence and having to re-read certain portions multiple times.

She hardly noticed as Finn sauntered into the room sleepily. “I thought I heard you come in,” he noted as he rubbed his eyes. “Hey Peanut- you alright?” Finn pressed when his housemate didn’t so much as look up from the papers in her hand.

“I can’t believe this,” Rey muttered aloud as she finished reading. Detective Kanata had uncovered some new information and, with Rey’s permission, wanted to reopen the case and finally put it to bed- free of charge. All she had to do was sign the papers and return them to Maz’s office at her own discretion.

Maz Kanata was a slight woman with a fierce and determined personality that could get information out of anyone. She had been uniquely invested in this case from the very beginning, so Rey knew the woman wouldn’t bother to reach out unless she had a substantial lead.

“Wow, that’s great. Isn’t it?” Finn asked uncertainly. It was difficult to gauge Rey’s reaction. She just simply looked stunned.

“I don’t know,” Rey admitted as she dropped the document on the table and crossed her arms, lost in thought. “I’ve spent so many years trying to move on, Finn.” The conflict was evident in her eyes. “I’ve made so much progress. I just- I don’t even know how to feel right now…”

“Hey…” Finn stepped forward and enveloped his friend in a tight, sympathetic hug. “You’re allowed to feel overwhelmed, and you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. It’s your decision.”

“I know.” Rey snuggled into his embrace, enjoying the warmth and safety of having his arms around her. Finn kissed her forehead chastely and coaxed Rey into the living room for a late night movie marathon to take her mind off of things. It was several hours before she finally drifted off to sleep against Finn’s shoulder. In her slumber, Rey’s subconscious pushed aside her familial anxieties in favor of more pleasant thoughts regarding a certain Professor Ren. It was the first of countless nights that she dreamt about him.

* * *

The dreams started out innocent enough. Just his presence in her unconscious mind was satisfying for a while. Gradually however, her visions became more indicative of her attraction. Simple touches evolved into forbidden kisses until eventually the fantasies became more explicit than Rey realized she was capable of imagining. She was, after all, incredibly inexperienced in all aspects of romantic relationships. Between growing up in foster care and then putting herself through college, cultivating a love life had always been the last thing on Rey’s mind. In many ways, it still was. That is, until she’d met Ren.

Despite her inappropriate dreams about her dance partner however, Rey managed to maintain a façade of incredible professionalism around her Professor. On campus, they were as civil, respectful and detached as anyone would expect a student and a teacher to be, with nothing but an occasional friendly smile or knowing glance exchanged between them. Somehow their discretion only increased the romantic tension though, further fueling Rey’s impossible fantasies. And on the rare occasion that their eyes did meet in the lecture hall, and Ben’s lips turned up in the corners almost imperceptibly, electricity would pulse up and down Rey’s spine like an overloaded fuse. She told herself it was only because this was the closest she’d ever come to breaking a rule, but deep down Rey knew it was more than that. Not that she’d ever have the courage to act on her feelings anyway.

Beyond her superficial infatuation however, Rey had a great deal of respect for Professor Ren. He was incredibly knowledgeable and could talk at great length about anything pertaining to art history. Yet engaging him in casual conversation at their weekly dance lessons often felt painfully unnatural. Rey wondered if he was always that way, or if it was just a product of their circumstance. It was difficult to tell, which made it all the harder for her to approach him to discuss her grade on their first major paper of the term.

“Professor Ren?” she asked meekly from his open doorway during office hours.

Kylo looked up from his desk, relieved to hear her voice above all others. “Yes Rey? Come in. What can I do for you?” he asked as he rose to return something to his bookshelf.

Rey stepped inside and tried her best to keep her cool. “I was hoping to discuss my grade on the paper that you handed back today. I have some concerns.”

Ben nearly laughed. His curriculum was difficult, but not impossible, and the fact that she had come to him straight after class said a lot about the type of student Rey was. Not that he didn’t already know. “You’re concerned about an _eighty-two_?” He smirked ever so slightly, still facing away. “That’s a solid score. Especially for so early in the semester. You did fine,” he assured her over his shoulder.

Rey however, was far from satisfied with his compliment. “ _Fine_?” she repeated in disgust. “That’s precisely the problem. An eighty-two is a B minus, which is essentially just a C plus in disguise.”

Kylo rubbed his forehead as he turned around and thumbed through a notebook, trying his best to refrain from saying something sarcastic or belittling. “That makes no mathematical sense Rey, but go on.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re a historian, what do you care about math? And I don’t appreciate that you’re not taking this seriously.”

Surprised by the unrelenting concern in her voice, Kylo looked up and devoted all his attention to the girl before him. “I promise you Rey, _I’m listening_.”

They both took a seat on either side of his desk, and just looking into his familiar eyes calmed Rey down a bit.

“Look, it might sound ridiculous to you,” she began, acknowledging her perfectionist tendencies. “But a B minus is dangerously close to being ‘satisfactory’ and that’s just… not me. I didn’t come to graduate school to get mediocre grades.” She sighed as her eyes momentarily dropped to the floor and then back up to meet Kylo’s gaze. “I don’t want to be average,” she admitted simply.

“There’s nothing average about you, Rey.”

The swiftness and sincerity of Kylo’s response caught them both off guard, but his expression never wavered.

Rey shifted in her seat, unsure how to react. “Okay, so… what can I do to improve?”

“Push yourself,” Ren answered simply, giving her a moment to soak in his advice before continuing. “Look Rey, your paper was one of the best in the class. The ideas are there, you just haven’t followed through on them as completely as you could. My only _real_ criticism of your work is that you second guess yourself. Don’t do that. Be confident in what you want to pursue and see it through. Sometimes it’s more productive to push the boundaries of a theory as far as you can and fail miserably in the process than to let yourself constantly be cushioned by alternative explanations. Does that make sense?”

Rey nodded. Her mouth was dry. Somewhere along the line she’d become distracted by the fullness of Professor Ren’s lips as he spoke. They were still talking about school, right? She couldn’t help but read a double meaning into his advice. All she wanted to do currently was wind her fingers into his thick, black hair and...

“Rey?” Kylo’s voice interrupted her train of thought. “Does that make sense?” he repeated.

“Yes!” she replied perhaps a little too hastily. “Yes, thank you professor. I’ll do better next time,” she promised as she stood and made her way out the door.

“I have no doubt,” Kylo muttered to himself after she was gone.

* * *

_It was dark. They were standing in an aisle of books, though the volumes on the shelves were hardly visible in the dim light. All that Kylo seemed to care about was the subtle glow of Rey’s pale skin in the moonlight. They were in the campus library after hours and the place was utterly silent with the exception of the soft shuffling of their own footsteps._

_“This one?” Rey asked in a whisper as she stretched her arm up to point at the book she thought he was referring to._

_“No,” Professor Ren retorted softly. He reached over her shoulder to grab the correct publication and their hands brushed as she did the same._

_Rey turned her head halfway. “Sorry,” she mouthed apologetically into the air between them._

_Behind her, Kylo swallowed nervously at their closeness. It was just like when they danced. Rey always smelled so sweet and warm; like sunshine somehow. Realizing that his hand was still resting atop hers, the Professor cleared his throat and removed the book from the upper shelf from where it had no doubt sat, for years, unread._

_“There you are,” Kylo articulated as he carefully placed the item in her hands. His voice came out lower than intended._

_Rey turned around, her petite form wedged between him and the shelf they’d just been scouring. “Thanks,” she muttered kindly, clutching the book to her chest with the faintest of blushes dusting her cheeks._

_Ren couldn’t bring himself to move. He could stay there forever, marveling at woman before him. Rey seemed to have no objections as they stood there, gazing into one another’s eyes for half a minute or so. It wasn’t until she bit her lip that Kylo realized he might be making her uncomfortable._

_“We uh- we should probably go,” Rey suggested when she could hold his gaze no longer._

_“Right.” But Kylo made to effort to retreat. Something within him burned and it must’ve been evident in his expression because Rey didn’t seem terribly surprised when he took a step closer. Her eyes were level with his chest and Kylo wondered if she could tell how fast his heart was pounding._

_Rey inhaled sharply and opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out as Kylo’s fingers traced along her jaw until eventually tilting her chin up._

_The delicate murmur of his name, “Ben”, was the last thing to leave Rey’s lips before their mouths met in a soft, wanting kiss. Once the initial shock wore off, her slender hands traveled up the expanse of his chest until Rey finally found his collar and pulled Kylo further down into her._

_The professor cupped her head in his hands, holding Rey as though she were the most precious thing in the world. As the kiss deepened, they stumbled backwards, knocking into the stacks. In the heat of the moment, Rey dropped her book and it hit the floor with an unexpected 'thud'-_

Kylo woke with a start, eyes blown wide and chest pounding as if he’d just run a marathon. He propped himself up on his elbows, still reeling from the very vivid images his mind had conjured in a state of unconscious. What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn’t be thinking about a student like that!

Ren sat up completely and brushed the hair out of his face, muttering an expletive under his breath as he climbed out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your comments! I'm having an absolute blast writing this story, and I live for your reactions. Rey and Kylo are in still in the realization stage of their relationship, but it's only going to get more difficult for them to suppress their feelings. Stay tuned ;)


End file.
